


Fixer upper

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Gift for a friend, Idiots in Love, Insert (Lucifer), Insert x OC, I’m bad at tags, Love, Love at First Sight, OC (Loopy), One Shot, Protection, Protectiveness, Romance, Secret Crush, Self-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gift for friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Loopy/Lucifer
Kudos: 1





	Fixer upper

Loopy was working on one of the games, knowing how hard and how dangerous each one of them were and with someone around that actually showed interest in him he made it his mission to fix the games. Making them easier to win and safer to play was simple for him as he squatted down with his back turned - unscrewing a trap that was lodged into the wall. Luci walked in holding the pouch of tokens she so happened to find on the colorful path to the next game, walking through and passing the game with ease until getting to the middle of it, noticing another person there. 

”hello ?” Luci called out, making Loopy jump - turning around and standing up, he was wearing hi mechanic jumpsuit looking from his body language to be caught off guard. He chuckled anxiously-

”oh hey Luci - I didn’t know you’d be here so early” he muttered in a happy mixed nervous tone. 

“I just finished it and was on my way here- what are you doing here ?” Her tone was enough to send him into a lovesick frenzy as it was; but, having to calm himself down for a moment to speak - he clears his throat. 

“well-haha- I take care of the games and rides and such here and - heard this one was having a few hiccups so I,, decided to fix it - I hope this doesn’t ruin your experience here !” He rambled, getting a surprise hug from Luci - he quickly shut up and froze. Looking down at her and soon wrapping his arms around her ever so carefully. 

“don’t worry I - I enjoy seeing you !” Luci reassured, making his heart melt - smiling through his mask. 

“awe, I - thank you ! No ones ever said that-to me before,,” he muttered softly

‘well as long as I’m here, you’re going to hear it a lot more” she spoke confidently as she pulled away from the hug - he already missed holding her and nodded, bringing his hands to his sides,

‘this was the last hiccup anyways so I-I best be going” he chuckled a bit which made her giggle in exchange, he started to blush again feeling his heart pound that rung in his ears like a drum, he nodded and quickly sped walk off - knowing that the game was safe to play.


End file.
